You, Me, and McBaby Makes Three!
by ElizabethLG
Summary: Meredith had bought him a new mug. And Derek was going to tell anyone who would listen about it. Set a few years into the future. Follows current GA storyline. MerDer, and others. :] CH 2 up 318!
1. Chapter 1

Meredith Grey heaved a sigh and leaned her head against the side of the tub, carefully tracing the drain with her foot. Derek was due back from work in less than an hour, and while she didn't have time to actually _take _a bath, she could certainly sit clothed _in _the bath. She stared toward the marble countertop directly across the room, with a slightly weary look on her face. The numbness in her bottom was silently telling her that she would need to get out of the Jacuzzi tub sometime soon, and she gingerly shifted. Wincing against the pins and needles, she tugged herself up and out of the tub, walking with a slight limp across the cool tile floor.

With one last backward glance toward the counter, she turned and padded into the bedroom, grabbing one of Derek's sweatshirts. It was June, but the central air conditioning had apparently been cranked up and Meredith was freezing. _Maybe I'll make Derek lunch as a surprise_, she mused as she trotted down the stairs and into the spacious kitchen. She certainly couldn't cook, but grilled cheese was not entirely considered cooking. Especially with the help of the grilled cheese maker that he had been so kind to buy her, for the days he was not home to cook _for_ her.

As Meredith was busy 'cooking' in their kitchen, Derek was turning his Pilot onto the long, gravel driveway toward their home. He had gotten out of his only surgery of the day earlier than he had expected, and was excited to get home to his wife. Although he had to go back in for another surgery later, he was glad to have at least a few hours. They had been busy lately, and hadn't had much time to themselves. Today, though, was a rare day off for her, and an easier day for him. He hit the remote to the garage door, and carefully pulled into his spot, hopping out and hurrying into the house.

The first thing he smelled was the scent of something cooking. With Meredith home alone, that was never a good sign, but he was slightly relieved that he could not smell anything burning. He gently set his bag on the floor in the back hall and made his way toward the kitchen, where he could see her busy at work. Her back was to him, and there was bread spread all along the counter, along with plates and a tub of margarine. He leaned against the doorframe and grinned as she gingerly lifted the top of the grilled cheese maker and pulled a sandwich out, quickly dropping it onto a nearby plate and shaking her hand.

She had crossed the spacious kitchen and placed two plates on the table, where there was already a pitcher of pink lemonade. As she spun around to grab napkins, she noticed him, and her hand flew to her throat. "Derek! You scared me!"

Derek laughed and crossed the room, gathering her into his arms. She gave him a tight hug, and then pressed a soft kiss to his lips, smiling against them. "I'm glad you're home. I made us lunch," she said, turning in his arms to gesture toward the table. He laughed again.

"I can see that. Should I be nervous?"

Meredith swatted at his arm. "There isn't a way I can mess up a grilled cheese, Derek. Especially with a machine that has a timer on it."

He nuzzled her neck, eliciting a sigh from her. "Unless you don't hear the timer…" He began to plant small kisses along her neck, working his way down her shoulder.

She squirmed slightly against him. "Derek…" she warned. Pretty soon, she wouldn't be able to resist him. And she had to resist him long enough to eat the lunch she had spent so long preparing.

But as quickly as he had appeared behind her, he was gone. She blinked, and he was already seated at the table, with a sandwich in his hand. As she took her seat across from him, he winked at her. "How was your day?" he asked, reaching for his glass.

If he only knew how loaded that question was. Well, he would know. Very soon.

"It was good. I suppose. I slept in, took a shower. Then I sat in the bathtub." She took a bite of her sandwich and shrugged.

He tilted his head to the side and gave her a questioning glance. "You sat in the tub?"

"Yes. I was thinking."

"In the tub."

"Yes. In the tub. Why, is that weird?"

He hid a smile. "It's not weird. I was just curious why you were, that's all. You were in the tub with your clothes on?"

She sighed. "Yes, Derek, with my clothes on. I just wanted to sit in it. I like the tub. I like when we're both in the tub, actually."

Another laugh. His eyes crinkled as he grinned across the table at her. "Okay, you like the tub. I like the tub, too. And when we're both in it. And thank you for making lunch, it was delicious."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "You have to say that. Cause otherwise you think I'll feel bad. But really, fact is, I can't cook without a machine to help me. And that's okay." She took a sip of her lemonade, and then stood to clear their plates. As she crossed the room toward the dishwasher, she heard Derek get up and walk over to the island in the center of the room.

"How was your day?" she asked him over her shoulder, loading the dishwasher. After turning it on, she walked up behind him and slid her arms around his waist, leaning against his back. He was sorting through the pile of mail, tossing bills into one pile and catalogs into another.

"Good, especially now that I'm home. I only had one surgery…and it went better than I'd expected, so I was able to get out earlier. And now, we have awhile to do absolutely nothing, I don't have to go back in until five." He set down the last envelope and turned around in her arms, sliding his own arms around her to hold her close. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply, any bit of anxiety leaving him as he stood in his kitchen holding Meredith.

As she sighed against his chest, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She tilted her face up to face him, and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled. "Care to finish what you started before lunch, Dr. Shepherd?"

He grinned, and lifted her easily, starting toward the stairs. "Most certainly, Dr. Shepherd."

* * *

Derek hurried down the stairs, straightening his collar as he went. Meredith was in the kitchen and turned as he entered, offering him a smile. They'd spent the last few hours in their bedroom, and he was running a little later than he should have been to get back to the hospital. He crossed the room and gave her a quick kiss.

"I made you some coffee to go, I figured you'd need it. Might be tired and all… " she trailed off with a gleam in her eye.

Derek groaned. "Don't remind me…or I might not make it to the hospital at all."

He gratefully accepted the travel mug from her, immediately noticing it was new. "Did you buy me a new mug, too?" He asked, surprised.

She suddenly looked very nervous, and began to stammer. "Well…you see…I saw it, and thought that it would be handy, being travel and all, and it was nice, and it had a nice saying, and I thought I should pick it up, cause your old one is well, old--"

He cut her rambling off with a quick kiss. "Thank you very much. I love it."

Meredith looked slightly dumbfounded. _For_ _a_ _brain__surgeon_, she thought, _he could be awfully dense._ "Um…Derek…did you look at it?"

He tilted his head. He hadn't really thought to read it, and now felt a little guilty. She had looked very pleased with her gift. "Relax, Mer, I'm sure I'll love it. I love anything you give me." He smiled, and held it up for inspection.

**#1 Dad.**

He was confused. Why had she given him a #1 Dad mug? Unless she had bought the wrong thing…or…

"Mer?"

She gave him a nervous smile. "Derek…we're pregnant."

* * *

_Well, there you go. I don't own anything in reference to Grey's, or anything else I might reference. Like Honda Pilots. Seriously. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, don't own anything. Thanks to all who reviewed. :)

* * *

Derek Shepherd was certain he'd never been so happy in his life. Well, maybe that night in the bar when he had first met Meredith, but this was a close second. A slight _ding_ brought him back to reality as the elevator doors slid open, and tightening his grip on his new travel mug, he stepped off with a grin.

The first person he came across was Richard Webber, who was leaning against the wall opposite the O.R. board, scrutinizing a chart. Derek grinned and walked over, leaning against the wall beside him. "Chief!" he greeted him brightly, earning a suspicious look.

"Dr. Shepherd."

Derek tilted his head toward the board in front of him. "I've got a subdural hematoma at six-thirty." He wasn't entirely sure why he had just announced that, it was certainly not an out of the ordinary procedure. Richard would surely wonder what was going on now. He laughed out loud. His face was almost beginning to hurt, but try as he might, he could not wipe the grin off his face. The Chief seemed to be thinking the same thing, and now lowered his chart, slowly turning to look at Derek.

"I can see that. Everything okay, Dr. Shepherd?" It wasn't like Derek to be this happy. He was usually an upbeat person, sometimes even annoyingly so, but this seemed even out of character. He seemed as though he was…radiating. Glowing, maybe. Richard squinted a little at him, almost as if though if he stared long enough, he would be able to figure it out. But Derek was still staring straight ahead at the board, grin plastered on his face, clinging to the mug in his hand.

He turned his head to look at the Chief. "I've got a new mug."

He smiled again, blue eyes sparkling, as he moved forward to continue down the hallway. Richard stared after him, shaking his head, wondering what on earth was going on with his Head of Neurosurgery.

* * *

Meredith pulled her Jeep into the front lot, locking the doors behind her as she walked into the front doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. She felt a little strange about coming in to work on her day off, but technically it wasn't just to visit, she had an appointment. And that should somewhat justify being there when she didn't need to be. Right?

Shrugging to herself, she crossed the expansive lobby to the elevator, and pressed the up button. As she waited patiently for it to arrive, a voice called out behind her.

"Meredith?" Christina was jogging toward her, carrying a patient's file. She slowed to a stop as she approached the elevator, which was just opening, and followed Meredith on to it. "What are you doing here? You're off today, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I just needed to bring something to Derek."

She felt bad lying to her friend, to her _person_, but did not want to tell the news yet until she was positive everything was okay. Which happened to be where she was headed. Christina nodded, seeing this as a reasonable excuse to be in the hospital on one's day off. After all, she was coming in search of _surgeries_ on _her_ days off.

"You would not believe the case that Montgomery has me on…" Christina began, and Meredith pretended to listen to her intently. After all, it was her job to listen, and this was what excited Christina. Luckily, it wasn't long before the light for the fourth floor lit up, and she smiled at her friend.

"I'm sorry, this is my stop." With a wave goodbye, she stepped off the elevator. She was not here to bring something to Derek, but had to meet him before she went in search of Addison. Addison was the only person, besides Derek, who knew. Meredith knew she was the best in neonatology, and wanted her as her doctor. Luckily, she did not have to look far for Derek, because she could hear him laughing. Loudly.

Hurrying in the direction she could hear him coming from, she turned the corner and came to an abrupt stop. Derek was laughing, a deep belly laugh, at something Alex was telling him. Alex Karev? She wasn't sure when Alex had become a comedian, never mind when he and Derek had begun chatting in the hallways, but warily approached them anyway.

"Well, now you've got to tell me what's so funny," she grinned as she slid an arm around Derek's waist, smiling as she noticed the mug still firmly in his right hand.

He beamed at her arrival, kissing her on the forehead. "Oh, nothing, Karev was just telling me a story. Nothing important."

She turned toward Alex, a questioning look on her face. He shrugged. "I don't know, he's been this giddy since he got there. Did you two have a fun lunch break or something?"

Her mouth opened slightly, fighting a smile, as Derek broke out into another round of hearty laughter. Now she turned to look at him, along with Alex. "Are you okay, Derek?"

He grinned widely. "I am perfectly fine. Why does everyone find it strange that I'm just happy? I'm always happy. Always happy. This isn't anything weird. Let's go, shall we?" Meredith shot Alex an apologetic glance as Derek steered her down the hallway. He shrugged and headed in the opposite direction.

"Are you scaring your colleagues? I'm glad you took the news well, but you seem a little…wound up." She questioned, peering up at him. He took a sip from his mug and smiled at her.

"I'm just happy. Why wouldn't I be?" he let his voice drop to a conspiratorial whisper. "We're gonna have a _baby_!"

Truth be told, Meredith was ecstatic that he was so happy about it. She had been worried that he might not take the news well, with both of them having such busy schedules. She knew he had always wanted children, but her fears had remained anyway. This seemed a little amusing to her; she had never seen Derek so giddy.

"Ah! Addison!" he yelled suddenly, startling Meredith. And apparently, everyone else in the hallway. He looked appropriately embarrassed at his outburst, and turned a light shade of pink. "Er, sorry."

Addison laughed as she turned from where she was standing by the nurses' station. "Excited, Derek?"

He grinned and nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. Meredith rolled her eyes. "A little too excited. He's very wound up, from what I've been hearing."

Addison nodded her agreement as they turned and walked toward a private exam room. "He has told anyone who will stay near him long enough that he's got a new mug."

Meredith's eyes widened. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone yet. "He has?"

As Meredith scooted up onto the exam table and Derek sat next to her, Addison realized what she had said. "No no, I'm sorry, he has been saying that, but he hasn't let anyone look at it long enough to read it. He's off and running. Like you said, very wound up." She laughed. It was odd to her that she didn't feel more uncomfortable with the situation, but within the past two years she had grown close to Meredith. She was excited for them.

The exam proved everything to be normal, and Meredith was about eight weeks along. "It's a little too early for an ultrasound, but we'll do that in a few weeks. I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. I want you to make sure you take them, no alcohol for the next seven months, and make sure you're eating properly." Addison told Meredith as she scribbled several notes onto her chart.

Meredith nodded, taking mental notes, and glanced over at Derek. He was staring at her stomach, seemingly in a daze. She cleared her throat gently. "Derek?"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, and he smiled. "That's our baby," he said softly, reaching over and placing his hand over hers where it rested on her stomach. "We're having a baby."

Addison smiled at them as she looked over her glasses; Derek was watching Meredith's stomach, and she was watching him, both were misty-eyed. Quietly, and unnoticed, Addison slipped from the room with the files, heading toward the pharmacy to fill Meredith's prescription for her. Derek was in awe, and had finally calmed down a little, and Addison wanted to maintain that as long as possible. She had a feeling the rest of the hospital would appreciate it, too.


End file.
